1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earthquake alarm device, especially to an earthquake alarm device which can detect the vertical and horizontal vibrations independently, can easily adjust their sensitivities, and can automatic return to its original state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concerning the conventional alarm devices for emergency escaping systems such as the smoke detecting device, gas leaking detecting device and other security systems, all these alarm devices can protect the lives and properties of people. However, there is no earthquake alarm device in the current commercial market. Therefore, people are eager to have an alarm device that can detect the earthquake in order to minimize the lost caused by the earthquake.
For example, Taiwan is located in the earthquake zone on the boundary of the Euro-Asian block. Earthquakes happen very frequently and they are impossible or very hard to be predicted. The earthquake is one of the most powerful and destructive natural disasters. Particularly, the severe earthquake happed in Taiwan on Sep. 21, 1999 is one example that the earthquake happens at the midnight. Most people are sleeping. There is no any information or warning about the earthquake for people to escape. Therefore, it is strongly desired to invent a new product that can immediately provide the earthquake information to the persons who sleep or work so that these persons can choose a best escape way.
The major object of the present invention is to provide an earthquake alarm device. It is easy to install, easy to adjust, easy to return to its original state, able to detect for the vertical and the horizontal vibration independently, able to alarm people, and able to adjust the sensitivities for the vertical and horizontal vibration detecting.
An earthquake alarm device comprising:
a housing, a vertical vibration detecting system, a horizontal vibration system, a battery and an alarm set;
said vertical vibration detecting system including a first detecting set and a second detecting set; said first detecting set being composed of a non-conductive vertical vibration adjusting element, a wire with a non-conductive outer wrap, a spring holding seat, a detective spring, a detective element, and a weight; said second detective set being composed of a non-conductive horizontal vibration adjusting element, a hanging spring, a detecting tube top cover, a half-insulated steel tube having a non-conductive inner wall, and a vertical vibration detective seat; said vertical vibration detective seat being conductive; when an earthquake containing a vertical vibration, due to said weight, said detective spring being moving up and down so as to cause a vertically vibration, said detective spring being disposed inside and limited by the half-insulated steel tube and performing a vertical movement, so that said detective element of said first detecting set contacts with said vertical vibration detecting seat so as to form an electrical loop to activate a vertical alarm of the alarm set; by mean of an outer thread of said vertical vibration adjusting element, said first detecting set being engaged into a non-conductive inner thread of said horizontal vibration adjusting element of said second detecting set; and an outer thread of said horizontal vibration adjusting element being engaged into an inner thread of an upper end of a horizontal sliding ball so as to secure said first and second detecting sets; and
said horizontal swinging detecting system including another detecting set which is composed of a fixed tube upper cover, a fixed tube and a horizontal detecting seat; said horizontal vibration detective seat being conductive; when said earthquake containing a horizontal vibration, due to said weight, said hanging spring being repeatedly horizontally swung so as to cause a horizontally vibration, so that said weight contacts with said horizontal vibration detecting seat so as to form an electrical loop to activate a horizontal alarm of the alarm set; wherein an outer thread of said fixing tube upper cover being engaged in an inner thread of a lower end of said horizontal sliding ball so that said sliding ball can be disposed on a horizontal sliding ball seat in said housing with free sliding.